


"Don't Move"

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Broken Bones, Cussing, M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 12: "Don't Move." Emile is climbing a tree at the park. Remy isn't paying attention and is playing on his phone. Based on the tags, you can probably see where this is going.





	"Don't Move"

The strangled cry of pain is what tore Remy's eyes from his cellphone. His eyes widened when he saw Emile lying flat on his back, leg bent at an unnatural angle. "Emile!" he exclaimed, rushing over across the park and skidding to a stop on his knees as he looked Emile over. Emile tried to push himself up but only yelped in more pain. "Don't move!" Remy snapped, prodding at Emile's leg.

Tears formed in Emile's eyes and quickly slipped down his cheeks. "Ow..." he whined. "Remy, I screwed up."

"No shit, Sherlock," Remy said, poking at Emile's leg a little more causing Emile to cry out in pain again. "What were you thinking, climbing that old tree? You know that half of its branches are dead!"

"I just wanted to get to the top, like we always used to try back at the home," Emile said, before whining as he tried to shift his legs. "Rem, I think my leg's broken."

Remy looked Emile over and turned a little green. "I'm inclined to believe you," he said, opening his cellphone. "I'm calling your dads."

"What?! No! They'll kill me!" Emile exclaimed.

Remy shot him a glare. "Hey, it's _your_ dads or _my_ dads, and _my_ dads will call _your_ dads anyway."

Emile moaned and struggled to push himself into a sitting position. "Fine, call them," he sulked. "See what I care."

"Emile, if your leg's broken, you need to go to a hospital," Remy said, dialing the number he had learned over the years from Emile's escapades.

_"Sanders residence,"_ a familiar voice said.

"Uh, hi, Mister Logan. Um. Emile and I are at the park, can you come pick us up?" Remy asked.

_"That's only a mile away, can't you walk back here?"_ Logan asked.

"Well, uh...not really," Remy said. "Emile...uh...Emile-was-climbing-a-tree-and-he-fell-and-I-think-he-broke-his-leg."

_"Remy, slow down,"_ Mister Logan said. _"What happened with Emile?"_

"We think he broke his leg," Remy said. "He can't move it, at any rate, and it's bent weird."

Static came through the line as Mister Logan sighed. _"I'm texting Patton now, okay? He can pick both of you up since he has the car for groceries right now. Do Virgil and Roman know yet?"_

"No, Dad and Pops were gonna be my next call if you didn't pick up," Remy said. "Um. Are you mad?"

_"I'm not mad, Remy,"_ Mister Logan said. _"I'm glad you told me. I just feel like I should have seen this coming."_

"Oh," Remy said.

_"Listen, I'll call your dads and let them know what's going on, and the three of us can meet you, Emile, and Patton at the hospital, okay? Deep breaths, Remy, it'll be okay."_

"Yeah," Remy said hollowly.

_"Do you need me to stay on the line?"_ Mister Logan offered.

"I...I think I'll be okay," Remy said. "How far away is Mister Patton, do you think?"

_"Close enough that I'm texting him now to pick you up,"_ Mister Logan said. _"So it shouldn't be more than five minutes."_

"Okay," Remy breathed.

_"Deep breaths, Remy. Thank you for calling me,"_ Mister Logan said.

Remy shrugged off the thanks and hung up. "Five minutes, Emile," he said. "Can you wait five minutes?"

Still crying, Emile nodded. "I can do it," he said. "...Are we in trouble?"

"I don't think so," Remy said. "But I wouldn't quote me on that if I were you."

Emile would have definitely squirmed if his leg weren't broken. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Remy asked. "Help is coming. We'll be fine. And if we're really lucky, our dads won't be super mad at me sneaking out to see you when I'm grounded and you'll be in the clear for not looking where you're climbing."

Emile snorted. "Right, because we'll totally be in the clear for both those things."

Remy sighed. "I'm trying to think positive, here, Emile."

Emile offered him a small smile. "I know. Thank you for trying."

"Of course. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
